Aulas Para Edward
by Alice Sophie
Summary: Emmett e os Cullen têm uma idéia genial: vão dar aulas a Edward de como fazer... aquilo! e tem que ser antes do casamento! O que será Edward vai fazer? e Bella? só lendo pra saber! resumo péssimo mas fic está hilária! fic da Lovesick Melody
1. Idéias Geniais e Criativas Do Emmett

**N/A (Mell):** Eu não sou experiente nisso, espero que gostem. Cáp dedicado ao niver da minha amiga e beta Alice Sophie. Valeu pela ajuda mesmo Allie!

**Autora:** Lovesick Melody

**Beta:** Alice Sophie. Qualquer erro é culpa dela e não minha. Err, minha e não dela!

**Disclaimer:** Twilight os e personagens utilizados não me pertencem. Santa Steph faz milagres, mas o meu pedido ela ainda não atendeu!

* * *

**Idéias Geniais e Criativas do Emmett**

– O quê? – Eu estava horrorizado.

– Isso mesmo. Eu, Carlisle, Jasper e Esme vamos te preparar para quando você tr–

Eu o interrompi.

– Tá, tá eu entendi, só não quis acreditar.

– Oh, Edzinho, você vai se sair bem.

– Emmett não brinca com isso e não me chama desse jeito.

Ele estava rindo e eu rosnando. Sorte que Alice não ia ajudar porque estava ocupada com o vestido de Bella e Toda a festa e Rosalie ia ajudá–la. Esme também ia ajudar com a festa, mas ela disse que vai _me_ ajudar porque não quer ser uma mãe descuidada.

*** Flashback On ***

– Edward querido, eu insisto em te ajudar, não quero que pense que sou uma mãe ausente.

– Mas Esme você não é!

– Meu filho, meu primeiro filho não quer me deixar ajudar. – ela disse em tom choroso.

– Não é isso Esme é que...

– Shshshshshsh – ela me interrompeu com o dedo nos lábios – Eu vou falar com seu pai.

– Mãe! – implorei, mas mesmo assim ela chamou Carlisle, e ele já suspeitava qual era a situação.

– O que houve, amor?

– Oh Carlisle, Edward não quer me deixar ajudar na preparação dele pra quando ele tran...

– Não precisa falar mais nada, ele já entendeu. – eu falei, tentando conter a minha voz.

– Esme querida, prometo que tomarei uma solução cabível para toda essa situação.

– Tudo bem, mas informe–me de tudo.

– Claro querida. – Ela finalmente saiu do escritório me deixando a sós com Carlisle.

– Edward, eu confio em você meu filho, e vou tentar manter a sua mãe fora do assuntou ou... Vou tentar pelo menos.

_"MERDA!"_ Eu gritei em minha mente. Emmett vai com Jasper caçar depois de amanhã, aposto que vão aprontar. Fui para o meu quarto e me deitei na cama para pensar.

15min depois, Emmett bateu na porta:

– Irmãozinho, tenho uma notícia que você vai adorar!

***Flashback Off***

Passei a noite no quarto de Bella e ela me convenceu (digamos que não foi difícil) há passar o dia todo com ela porque Charlie estaria fora até a noite, mas Alice me ligou e pediu que eu fosse embora porque precisava mostrar os desenhos do vestido a Bella, então voltei para casa.

Quando cheguei, Jasper estava no sofá me esperando.

– Jasper, o que houve a Alice me ligou...

– Vamos até o escritório. – ele me interrompeu. Percebi que ele estava segurando o riso.

Fui com Jasper e quando entrei, Emmett estava com um suéter, uma calça social, um jaleco e óculos de grau. ELE ESTAVA BIZARRO!

– Edward, eu sou o Dr. Emmett e irei te ajudar com o seu... Probleminha. – Ele disse sorrindo.

– Isso não é engraçado. – Eu grunhi.

– Ah Edward, não estraga a brincadeira! – ele jogou as mãos pro alto e Jasper riu.

– Eu vim até aqui pensando que você iria falar sério e você tira onda com a minha cara?

– Que gíria mais velha, hein Edward! Desculpa, eu vou falar sério agora, prometo – ele falou levantando a mão esquerda.

– Emmett, juramento é com a mão direita. – eu falei já rindo.

Ele trocou de mão e sorriu.

– Confie em mim – ele falou e fez um sinal para eu me sentar.

Isso não me deixou mais calmo. Eu estava um pouco constrangido, mas não deixei transparecer. "Acalme–se Edward, afinal o que o Emmett pode fazer?". Com esse pensamento fiquei mais calmo, até ouvir o que o Emmett estava pensando.

"É irmãozinho, você tá como seu amiguinho parado há quase 112 anos, não tenho certeza se ele vai funcionar agora!"

É, eu me esqueci que o Emmett é capaz de tudo e mais um pouco.

– Emmett sabe aquela réplica do armário de Nárnia que tem no seu quarto de brinquedos? – Eu usei um tom leve de ameaça que logo surtiu o efeito desejado.

– O que você fez com ele? – Emmett estava ficando desesperado.

– Nada. Ainda. Mas se você não levar isso a sério dê adeus a ele.

– Tudo bem, eu vou levar a sério, mas não entre mais no meu esconderijo.

– Que esconderijo, Emmett? É o primeiro quarto do 3º andar.

– É, mas você não precisa contar pra Rose e nem pra ninguém, ouviu?

– Sem problemas, todos já sabem mesmo.

– Ah, e só pra deixar claro aquilo não é um quarto de brinquedos, tá?

– Então o que é?

– É um E.E.I.C.E.C.E! – ele disse orgulhoso.

– O quê?

– Escritório de Expansão de Idéias, Criações Espetaculares e Criativas do Emmett!

– Ahhh... – eu e Jasper dissemos em uníssono.

– Emmett, para de bancar o esperto e vamos direto ao ponto.

– Tudo bem, mas o papai ia ficar orgulhoso de mim, não ia?

– Emmett!

– Tá, tá. E aí qual é o plano?

– Emmett, eu que deveria fazer essa pergunta, não?

– Ih, é mesmo! Mas não se preocupe, eu pensei em tudo.

– Essa é a minha preocupação.

– Quer a minha ajuda ou não?

– Posso responder sinceramente?

– NÃO! Fica quieto e escuta o plano: 1º: você sabe fazer. Né?

– Fazer o quê? – Depois de alguns segundos fui entender o que ele queria dizer. Rolei os olhos – É claro que sei!

– Eu tinha que perguntar né. Dá um desconto.

– Prossiga Emmett.

– 2º: você vai ter que tentar antes do casamento.

–O QUÊ? Você quer que eu mate a Bella? Ela dizer isso eu entendo, mas você sabe a força de um vampiro Emmett!

– Eu sei Edward e você não vai matá–la. Você terá que caçar bastante e ter uma aulinha particular com a Esme.

– ESME? – eu não queria nem lembrar o pití que ela deu ontem à tarde. Sabia que Carlisle não iria conseguir fazê–la mudar de idéia.

– É, Esme. Nada como uma mulher experiente para te ajudar a entender como começa... Você sabe... A foda.

– Ah Emmett, esse seu excesso de romantismo é tão meloso. Mas tem mesmo que ser com a Esme?

– Você prefere ter aulas com a Rosalie?

– Não, não, com a Esme está ótimo! Quando começamos? – Eu disse me desesperando. Rose seria a última pessoa que me ajudaria a "dar prazer a Bella", sem machucá–la.

– É assim que eu gosto! Com empolgação! – Emm sabia que eu não falaria de sexo com Rose nem morto. Bom morto eu já estou, mas você entendeu.

– Ed, já está tudo planejado, vamos todos caçar, quer dizer, menos a Alice a Rose e a Esme, que vão para Seattle fazer compras.

– Vão passar a noite fazendo compras?

– Não, elas vão caçar depois, mas não se preocupe elas vão com o carro do Carlisle porque o porta–malas é grande e elas vão trazer muita coisa para o casamento e para elas. Vão deixar o carro num lugar seguro e de lá vão caçar também.

– Ok, e a casa vai ficar só pra mim e pra Bella por uma noite?

– Dã, é claro e aí você trepa com ela e...

– Ok, Emmett. – Jasper interrompeu – Edward, o que ele quer dizer é que você vai ter a oportunidade de tentar... Você sabe, com a Bella e nós estaremos em casa depois do horário humano de almoço.

– E vocês irão quando? – perguntei agradecido a Jasper por interromper o jorro de besteiras que Emmett dizia.

– Amanhã à tarde! – disse Emmett empolgado.

Demorei alguns segundos para compreender a idéia que o dia D era amanhã.

– Espera vocês não podem adiar, é pouco tempo pra eu falar com Esme e caçar, não pode ser semana que vem? – Jasper sabia que eu teria um "enfarte" se meu coração batesse.

– Não! – os dois falaram juntos.

– Tudo bem, acho que vou ter que fazer isso querendo ou não – Me levantei para ir para o meu quarto. Antes de sair pela porta Emmett falou.

– Pensei que você queria comer a Bella, nos dois sentidos.

– Emmett, é melhor você ficar quieto. – Jasper alertou.

Assim que passei pela porta, Emmett disse:

– E nem tente se aliviar no banheiro, é pra trepar mesmo, ouviu?

Eu me virei lentamente, e lancei um olhar assassino pra ele, que abaixou a cabeça segurando um sorriso.

* * *

**Continua...**

**N/A (Mell):** Chap curtinho, com gostinho de quero mais...

Mandem reviews, eu preciso saber o que vocês acharam!

Podem mandar críticas, elogios, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo!

Chantagem básica: muitas reviews atualizo amanhã!

**N/B (Allie): V**ocê tem talento, amiga! É como ela pediu, muitas reviews pessoal!

Bjusss da Mell e da Allie.


	2. Aula com Esme

**N/A:** Eu estou chokita até agora. Quer saber o por quê? Eu olhei o traffic do ff. É eu ainda não acredito que (até a última vez que eu olhei) 128 visitantes só no Brasil tinham olhado essa fic. Eu mesmo muito surpresa. Vou deixar o restante pra falar na nota do fim do cáp. Eu queria dedicar esse cáp para Zafri, minha super vampmiga que me inspira e me ajuda muito! E a minha querida Beta Allie pela sua maravilhosa ajuda. Muitos leões da montanha pra vocês!

**N/B:** Eu estou tão chokita quanto ela. Só posso dizer: Divirtam-se!

* * *

** O Sentimento do Homem Fica no Meio Das Pernas Dele**

E estava com medo de falar sobre isso com a Esme. Ela estava surtando e ficando imperativa como a Alice. E elas nem são humanas que comem chocolate! Temos que começar a vigiar os animais que elas andam comendo... Acho que o problema é muito açúcar no sangue que elas andam bebendo...

Quando cheguei ao quarto, Esme estava sentada na escrivaninha fazendo anotações.

- Mãe posso entrar?

- Claro querido.

- Olha, pega leve porque eu não fico muito a vontade... É estranho ter aulas de sexo com a sua mãe.

- Tudo bem querido, eu só tenho uma coisa pra dizer. Na Minha época era tudo na base da delicadeza e flores. Mas nos dias de hoje dizem que "o sentimento do homem fica no meio das pernas dele". Mas você não é assim meu filho. E a Bella tem sorte por isso.

- É só isso que você tem pra me dizer? – eu perguntei esperançoso, mas franzido o cenho para disfarçar.

- Tudo bem, mas não vale fazer caretas, tá?

- Ok. – Eu não deveria ter dito isso, ela se empolgou.

- Você tem que pegar ela de jeito meu filho! Você é virgem desde a sua vida humana, dói ver uma pessoa assim. – ela disse com uma expressão de pena.

- Por favor, mãe não começa. – Eu disse escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

-Não começa? Querido, lembra-se do dia em que a Alice e o Jasper apareceram aqui em casa?

- O que tem a ver, mãe?

- Alice e Jasper pensaram que você era gay.

- Não é verdade, mãe.

- Você acha que eu mentiria para você? Principalmente sobre uma cosia dessas?

- Eles nunca pensaram isso – Eu disse sem certeza.

- Ah, querido, nunca perto de você, porque até a Rose achava isso de você, mesmo quando era humana.

- A rose queria que eu ficasse babando por ela. – Eu me justifiquei

- É Edward, você pode ter razão, mais você não tem vontade de... Você sabe... Hum.

- O que mãe? – eu realmente não entendi aonde Esme queria chegar.

- Se aliviar, né? – Ela perguntou um pouco nervosa.

- Mãe! Você está andando muito com o Emmett! – Eu disse aumentando o tom de voz. Se eu fosse humano, estaria pior que a maçã da capa do livro que eu vi esses dias.

Alguém bateu na porta.

- Entre Emmett. - Esme disse.

- O que houve? Eu estava trabalhando em um projeto importantíssimo e aí...

- Emmett, desde quando mandar uma carta para o Alvin é projeto? – Eu o interrompi. – Os esquilos não vão te aceitar no grupo... – Eu zombei.

- Não fala assim – ele fez beicinho.

- Nem o diretor de High School Musical te quis! – Agora eu toquei numa ferida. Ele ficou num estado quase Jasper por dias quando foi recusado.

- Quer saber, - ele disse com sede de vingança – Se você não comer a Bella amanhã, eu vou contar a ela aonde vocês vão na lua-de-mel. – ele desafiou.

- Se você fizer isso... – Eu rosnei, sem precisar terminar a ameaça. Ele com certeza se lembraria.

- Se eu fizer isso o quê? Eu escondi o meu armário de Nárnia, tá? – Ele disse zombando de mim. Então vou pegar pesado.

- Tudo bem, Nárnia não existe mesmo – eu disse fazendo pouco caso. Me senti dizendo a uma criança que o Papai Noel não existe. É claro que o Emmett não sabe disso.

-EXISTE SIM! – Ele gritou.

- Meninos, já chega! – Esme levantou a voz e nós nos calamos.

- Quer sabe, pra mim já deu – Eu disse. Esme assentiu com a cabeça e eu me retirei do quarto.

Me lembrei que tinha que comer, então passei a tarde caçando e depois fui a casa de Charlie e avisei a Bella com dor no coração, que não iria ficar com ela essa noite. Me senti chutando um filhote de cachorro abandonado com a cara que Bella fez. Então emendei depressa dizendo que iríamos passar a tarde e noite de amanhã juntos. Ela concordou um pouco mais feliz e eu fiquei cantando sua canção até ela cair no sono. Muito relutantemente pulei a janela, indo para a floresta.

* * *

- Alice? O que foi? Porque você está ligando?

- Alô Edward? Eu tive uma visão muito estranha sua...

- Estou indo para casa. – eu a interrompi e desliguei o telefone.

Eu já tinha caçado 5 alces e 2 leões da montanha. Eu me sentia quase a ponto de explodir de tão cheio e já passava das 2h da manhã. Corri o mais rápido que pude, sentindo o sangue dentro de mim chacoalhar. Cheguei em casa e quando entrei susto que eu levei poderia ter me matado! Se eu já não estivesse morto, é claro!

- Olha o vamos fazer! – Alice disse eufórica.

Ela estava vestida de indiana, com várias pulseiras e o cabelo preso embaixo do sári. A sala estava cheia de velas e panos, resumindo eu achei que estivesse errado de casa e ido parar no Taj Mahal. Agora eu entendo. Por isso que ela não me encheu o saco o dia todo.

- Não adianta Alice. Eu não vou me vestir de "Jai Ho, o Buda Virgem" e refletir sobre coisas já resolvidas.

- Não é nada disso, Edward. Nós vamos fazer uma purificação espiritual.

- Alice, para de inventar moda. O que foi aconteceu com aquela saudação Judia que você gostava... "Shabbat Challon!"

- Eu cansei de ser judia.

- Alice, ninguém se cansa de ser judia.

- Eu sim! Eu tenho D.V.H.D!

- Hein?

- Distúrbio Vampírico de Hiperatividade e Descrença!

- O povo dessa casa só fala em sigla! Que merda!

- Não pode xingar, Edward. Aqui é para purificação, lembra?

- Esqueça, Alice. Eu vou pro meu quarto. Antes que eu desse um passo, ela estava na minha frente.

- Você não vai não! – Ela disse firme.

- Porque não?

- Eu já arrumei tudo lá em cima e não quero que você veja nem desarrume.

- Mais eu só quero um livro. – Eu tentei me explicar. – Se você quiser, eu entro de olhos fechados.

- Sem gracinhas, Edward.

- Mas eu quero um livro. - Eu insisti.

- Não! – Ela foi irredutível.

- Alice – rosnei – Sai da minha frente agora. - Eu disse colocando-a de lado e indo na direção das escadas. Eu só não esperava que ela fosse usar artilharia pesada.

- Rosalie! – ela gritou, mesmo sabendo que se sussurrasse ela ouviria. Quando Rose apareceu no pé da escada eu tive a confirmação. Ai! Tô fudido! Com a Rose não tem conversa.

- Vou te contar, hein! Eu estava escovando meu cabelo! – Ela disse furiosa.

- Rose, - disse Alice pedindo ajuda – Ele quer ir até o quarto!

- O quê? Você não vai a lugar algum! Eu já não queria ajudar, aí quando eu ajudo é assim que você me agradece?

- Mas Rose, - tentei contornar a situação e acalmá-la – É que a Alice quer que eu dê uma de "Muhammad Ali" e eu não estou com paciência.

- Edward, eu sei que você não me quer aqui. – disse Rosalie estranhamente compreensiva. – E é simples me manter longe.

- Mesmo?

- Não precisa ficar tão feliz!

- Não estou feliz... – eu menti.

- Sabe como me manter longe...

- Anh?

- É SÓ NÃO ME CHAMAR! – Ela gritou e voltou para o quarto.

- Deixa pra lá, Alice. Eu vou para o escritório.

É melhor não mexer com a Rosalie quando ela fica nervosa. Da última vez que o Emmett duvidou disso, ficou sem... Você sabe o quê, por quase 1 mês. Eu repito: Não duvide NUNCA de Rosalie.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu queria dizer que estou MUITO FELIZ com as reviews recebidas! vocês não sabem como eu fiquei histérica! Eu amei TODAS ELAS!

**N/B: **Eu REALMENTE peço desculpas pela demora do cáp. Foi culpa minha. Pode me bater(se esconde atrás da cadeira).O cáp já estava todo escrito, é que não deu tempo de postar no fim de semana, não estava nem em casa... mais agora vamos as reviews!

** Respostas:**

**adRii Marsters: **O site tem que melhorar isso, né? cada um só pode mandar 1 review, isso não é justo... Muito obrigada por add a fic nos seus favoritos, estamos sem acreditar até agora! e quem não tem um pouquinho que seja de medo da Rose? As vezes ela nos apavora! bjusss da Mel e da Allie.

**Wellington dos Anjos: **Acho que não está tão bom que não tenha do que criticar... Mas mesmo assim muito obrigado! e um obrigado ao seu irmão também! o cáp 2 já está aí! bjusss da Mel e da Allie

**filho da lua: **Prêmio? isso nos interessa e muito! mas quanto a bobeira do Emmett é toda nossa mesmo! e sobre o talento nato... você me deixou vermelha, sabia? e o propósito da fic foi realmente fazer rir! bjuss da Mel e da Allie.

**cintia-cullen: **Você nos deixou bobas! e vamos atualizar o mais rápido possível sempre! bjuss da Mel e da Allie.

**Mah soares: **Com certeza é de matar!!!! e pode deixar o Jazz vai sim ter um pov só dele... bjuss da Mel e da Allie.

**laura nunes: **Essa fic já está na nossa cabeça a um tempo... só faltava coragem de postar! E eu também já tentei ter aulas práticas com ele(é pura sorte eu ainda estar aqui para contar, a Rosalie quase me matou!) bjuss da Mel e da Allie.

**Venus: **desculpa a demora... foi tudo culpa minha! que bom que voc~e gosotu! bjuss da Mel e da Allie.

**lelezuda: **Que bom que você gostou! A idéia é fazer rir! bjuss da Mel e da Allie.

**muito obrigada a todos e até o próximo capítulo! Ja ne!**

**Bjussss da Mel e da Allie**


	3. Mulher Solteira é TCM!

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a Stephenie Meyer e Cia. Porque se isso aqui fosse meu... Ah, vocês nem imaginam!

**Mell: **Gente, esse é o maior chap até agora! Peço desculpas se não estiver tão divertido quanto os anteriores, mas ele é basicamente uma explicação para o próximo chap.

Espero que gostem!

Enjoy!

**Allie: **Sei que estou em uma falta **GIGANTE** com todos que lêem essa fic, mesmo os que não deixam reviews. São todos igualmente importantes pra mim e pra Mell, acreditem. Como último aviso aqui, toda a culpa pelo atraso – que eu nem me atrevo a dizer de quanto tempo foi – e por algum eventual erro que apareça aqui é total e exclusivamente minha!

Surpresinhas na nota final!

BJokas e boa leitura!

* * *

**Aulas Para Edward**

Mulher Solteira é Toco de Cachorro Mijar!

***Edward POV***

Eu estava no divã do escritório meditando: Irmão é igual à peido. Cada um tem o seu, mas nem sempre dá pra agüentar. No meu caso, eu não tenho gases, mas sim quatro irmãos.

E acho que é castigo.

Eu tenho que aturá-los agora para pagar todos os peidos que prendi quando era humano, e os que não vou soltar pela eternidade.

Eu não estava com a mente tão longe então ouvi Carlisle subindo silenciosamente as escadas e vindo ao escritório.

– Filho? – Ele disse quando entrou.

– Sim?

– Você sabe o que vim fazer aqui, certo?

– Sei. – Ele queria falar sobre o que aconteceria hoje à noite. Eram quase 08h00min da manhã e ele tinha que ir pro hospital.

– Meu filho, vou dizer algo que eu nunca te disse antes.

Esperei pacientemente. Ou quase. Porque ele estava me escondendo os seus pensamentos? Pelo visto, o que ele tinha a dizer ele queria que fosse dito em alto e bom som.

– Serei simples e direito...

– Fala logo, pai! – A paciência acabou.

- Seja carinhoso com ela, claro, mas não muito...

– Quê? – Do que ele está falando?

– Fode com vontade, entendeu?

- Estou começando a achar que você não é meu pai! – Disse arregalando os olhos.

– Pense o que quiser, mas não seja muito delicado, se não ela vai acabar concordando com o que a Rose e a Alice achavam quando te conheceram... – Ele disse saindo do escritório. Antes de fechar a porta, pensou: "Mostra pra elas que você não é gay, filhão!"

Rolei os olhos. Minha família não é normal...

Antes que eu pudesse sequer sair do escritório, meu telefone tocou.

– Edward, você tem q... – Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Alice já _estava me dando ordens._

– O que você quer Alice? – Cortei de forma grosseira. Não estava com humor pra ordens tão cedo.

– Olha, eu liguei pra te ajudar com a Bella, mas já que vai agir assim comigo... – Ela me chantageou. Sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa pela Bella.

– Desculpe-me. – fiz uma pausa, pra ela considerar as desculpas. – Fala, o que você viu?

– O cd do Paramore que ela estava esperando acabou de ser colocado na prateleira da loja. Então tá esperando o que? Vai comprar AGORA!

– NÃO GRITA COMIGO!

– SOU MAIS VELHA QUE VOCÊ, ENTÃO ME OBEDECE E NÃO RECLAMA!

- VOCÊ SÓ É MAIS VELHA COMO HUMANA, ALICE! – Respirei fundo. Não ia discutir com ela aquilo novamente. – Eu achei que você ficaria em casa até todos irem caçar. Onde você está?

– NÃO SE METE NA MINHA VIDA MOLEQUE!

Ela desligou na minha cara!

Eu nunca, nunca mesmo quero ver a Bella assim! Achei que vampiras não tivessem TPM, ou coisa do tipo, mas a Alice realmente me assustou.

E como eu não tinha escolha a não ser obedecer, pensei no quanto Bella ficaria surpresa com o presente.

***Bella POV***

Eu estava no quarto, pensando no que eu havia feito para que Edward agisse de forma tão estranha comigo quando a resposta praticamente materializou-se na minha frente.

– Alice! – Pulei da cama para abraçá-la.

– Oi! – Ela disse com um grande sorriso.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? Edward disse que você ia caçar.

– Nós viemos conversar com você! – Ela disse sentando-se na cadeira de balanço.

– Nós?

– Sim. Importa-se de Esme subir?

– Claro que não, Esme é como minha segunda mãe! – Respondi tentando arrumar meu cabelo no espelho ao lado da cama.

– Você está linda, querida. – Esme surgiu ao meu lado.

– Obrigada, Esme.

- E o Charlie querida? – Ela perguntou cordialmente.

– Trabalhando. – respondi com um sorriso.

– Eu quis dizer se ele está bem...? – Ela pareceu constrangida.

– Ah. Sim ele está.

– Mas já que ele não está em casa, podemos conversar livremente, certo?

– Claro!

Nesse momento olhamos para Alice que estava estranhamente calada. Ela continuava sentada na cadeira de balanço e tinha os olhos fora de foco.

– Meninas, eu preciso ligar por Edward. – Ela disse sem nos olhar e saiu rapidamente do quarto sem esperar por uma resposta.

Eu e Esme dissemos em uníssono:

– É ela teve uma visão! – E começamos a rir.

Ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos, mas finalmente a minha curiosidade venceu o receio e eu perguntei:

– Esme, eu não queria ser curiosa, mas você sabe se o Edward anda mal, ou coisa do tipo? Você sabe que ele nunca me conta quando o cheiro do meu sangue fica insuportável... – Eu terminei falando mais baixo, e olhando em outra direção, com vergonha de encará-la.

Alice surgiu sentada na cadeira de balanço como se não houvesse saído de lá e respondeu:

– É sobre isso que viemos falar! Ele não está "mal", Bella, está preparando uma surpresa!

– Sério?

– Querida – disse Esme – não quero ser grosseira, mas há um ditado que diz que mulher solteira é TCM.

– Quê?

– Toco de Cachorro Mijar. – Alice explicou.

– E o que isso quer dizer?

– Que de mulher solteira todos se aproveitam.

– E aonde você quer chegar...? – Eu também estava me achando uma tapada, mas aquele ditado estranho me confundiu, como se eu já não estivesse com sono.

– Seja o que for, dê tempo ao Edward hoje, ok? Vá devagar até ele pegar o ritmo. Os homens gostam de pensar que estão no controle.

– Tá... – Eu disse lentamente.

– E use isto! – Alice colocou em minhas mãos uma caixa uma caixa vermelha escrito: _Victoria secret's._

Eu estava começando a compreender a idéia delas.

Eu bem disse que estava lenta hoje...

*******Edward POV***

Quando saí da loja de CD's , aproveitei para espiar o quarto, já que Alice não estava em casa.

Quando cheguei, procurei por sons em todos os cômodos, só por precaução.

Estava sozinho.

Na porta do quarto, havia um bilhete dela:

"Edward, eu sabia que você tentaria entrar no quarto então só um aviso:

Não toque em nada e vista a roupa que deixei no divã.

Muitos leões da Montanha,

Alice"

– Tá espionando, Ed? Que feio!

– Não, Emmett. – Eu fiquei tão absorto no bilhete e com medo de entrar no quarto que nem o percebi.

E levei um baita susto.

– O que você quer, Emmett?

– Só voltei porque me esqueci de te dizer algo crucial.

– O que é agora? – rosnei.

– Calma Ed, não tem motivo pra essa hostilidade toda...

– Não, é? Eu só vou tirar a virgindade da minha namorada humana, só isso!

– Cara eu sei que você tá nervoso, mas a fome na África, a morte do Michael Jackson e a queda das torres gêmeas não são culpa minha!

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Se bem que o último foi um pouco de culpa minha sim...

Rolei os olhos.

– Emmett, vá direto ao assunto. Quanto mais rápido você começar, mais rápido você vai terminar.

– Tá, serei rápido... Se liga só, quando você chegar lá vai sentir...

– Espera, Emmett. Chegar onde?

– ORGASMO, sabe o que é isso? – Ele disse como se falasse com uma criança. Rolei os olhos.

– Continue.

– Então, depois que você gozar vai...

– Emmett, dá pra falar de forma mais... Científica? Isso, especialmente vindo de você, é nojento.

– Só se você parar de me interromper.

– Ok. Vou me controlar.

Ele pensou... pensou... pensou... Por fim, respirou fundo e falou imitando uma aeromoça:

– Alguns minutos após a penetração, dependendo da velocidade em que você for, você sentirá tremores e em seguida terá um APF.

– APF? – Eu não entendi nada.

– Cara, eu uso meu melhor vocabulário com você e você não entende o que eu falo? Quer saber, eu só vou usar palavras complicadas com a Rose e o Carlisle, pelo menos eles batem palmas pra mim e me elogiam. – Ele reclamou fazendo um bico e cruzando os braços, exatamente como uma criança birrenta.

Tentei ser gentil e demonstrar uma paciência que eu _não_ tinha.

– Emmett, por favor, pode me responder o que significa APF?

Rapidamente sua expressão birrenta se desfez e ele respondeu-me enquanto tentava conter um sorriso:

– Apagão-Pós-Foda.

– Ah claro, só podia ser isso! – Coloquei todo o meu nervosismo no sarcasmo. – Como eu não pensei nisso? – Terminei rolando os olhos.

– Eh, vai brincando... Quando chegar a hora você vai entender...

Emmett saiu da casa em seguida, pensando: "Boa sorte. Vai precisar!".

Rolei os olhos novamente enquanto voltava ao meu objetivo inicial. Sabia que ficaria surpreso, afinal Alice _nunca _é previsível. Mas quando entrei, fiquei de queixo caído.

Os livros estavam organizados em ordem alfabética, assim como os cd's. Havia velas por toda parte e elas boiavam placidamente em seus recipientes de vidro, fornecendo ao quarto uma delicada iluminação. Os lençóis e a colcha que cobriam a enorme cama eram de algodão egípcio, num tom vermelho chamativo, com um delicado padrão floral em branco. Alice sabia que eu ficaria nervoso se visse o sangue de Bella em um lençol totalmente branco. Pelo menos o vermelho disfarçava isso.

Havia pétalas de tulipas brancas e vermelhas espalhadas por toda a cama e pelo chão, combinando com o lençol. Alice sabia que Bella adorava tulipas e as vermelhas eram suas favoritas.

Já eram quase 19h00min e eu me vesti para buscá-la, nervoso.

Se meu coração ainda batesse, ele com certeza estaria batendo mais rápido que o de um beija-flor.

***Bella POV***

Alice e Esme passaram o final da tarde e o início da noite me arrumando, perfumando penteando e alimentando (Esme disse que eu estaria "ocupada demais" pra pensar em me alimentar). Assim que terminaram, despediram-se, desejaram-me boa sorte e foram caçar. Eu estava com tempo livre até Edward chegar e torta de tanto comer.

Usava um vestido azul claro de seda e uma lingerie minúscula de mesma cor. Meus cabelos, normalmente lisos, estavam com cachos largos e suaves e uma pequena presilha azul cobalto em forma de laço, impedindo que os cachos do lado esquerdo caíssem no meu rosto.

Para passar o tempo, liguei o Ipod que ganhei de Edward e coloquei a música "Whoa" do Paramore e tentei relaxar. Sem agir de forma consciente, peguei uma escova de cabelo e comecei a usá-la como microfone e a imitar a Hayley cantando. Fechei os olhos e me desliguei do resto do mundo.

–... "We've got everybody sing whoa, whoa, whoa…"

– Você é sempre assim? – Edward estava refestelado na cadeira de balanço, como se já estivesse lá há muito tempo.

Pulei de susto, tirando os fones e jogando o Ipod sobre a cama.

–Você... Você está aí há muito tempo? – Me desviei de sua pergunta, enquanto tentava fazê-lo responder a minha.

–Não... Sentei-me assim você fechou os olhos. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso inocente.

Gelei. Era a 3º vez que eu estava ouvindo aquela música.

Ele continuou. – Bem que o Emmett me avisou que você tinha sérios problemas, mas o amor me deixou cego e eu não quis acreditar... Agora é tarde. – Ele balançou a cabeça, desolado, enquanto caminhava até mim. Seus olhos brilhavam, divertidos.

– Você é muito inconveniente Sr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! – Tentei parecer ríspida.

– Sou? Então isso quer dizer que eu sou um menino muito mau? – Ele disse com um tom sugestivo e sensual e aquele sorriso torto que tira a minha sanidade.

– Eu acho que o senhor deveria ter aulas de etiqueta! – Disse mantendo a formalidade em uma tentativa de não sucumbir àquela provocação sensual e acabar me atirando em cima dele, exatamente o contrário do que Esme havia me pedido. Mas ele não estava facilitando.

– Bom... –Ele disse ainda sensualmente e aproximando-se perigosamente de mim – poderíamos fazê-lo em minha residência, se assim desejar senhorita!

– Deixe-me pensar... – Eu tentava reorganizar meus pensamentos e manter minhas mãos longe da tentação que era seu corpo.

– Então decida-se rapidamente, pois seu pai entrará em casa daqui a 8min e 04seg... 03... 02... 01...

– Tá, tá... Vamos sair daqui! – Eu disse perdendo completamente a pose formal e o arrastando em direção à janela enquanto ele ria como uma criança. E é _claro_ que ele estava deixando-se ser puxado!

Chegamos rapidamente ao jardim. Edward abriu a porta do carro pra mim e deu a volta em um átimo. E antes que eu pudesse colocar o cinto de segurança, ele já estava acelerando. Pela primeira vez, gostei da forma com que ele dirigia. Ele estava a quase 200 km/h então achei melhor observá-lo dirigir ao invés de ceder a tentação de olhar pela janela e querer colocar toda a comida pra fora, coisa que não seria muito romântica.

Perdida em pensamentos enquanto observava seu glorioso rosto, só percebi onde estávamos quando ele disse:

– Chegamos.

Edward parecia um pouco ansioso, mas aquilo não era nem 1∕5 de como eu me sentia. Tentei não entrar em pânico com o fato que eu e ele iríamos... OH MY GOD!

Santa Steph me ajude! Ninguém sabe o quanto eu sofro quando ele começa a me provocar... E perto daquilo o que ele faz comigo vai parecer brincadeira de criança. Melhor não pensar, só deixar acontecer. Assim vou ficar mais calma.

Mas eu fico imaginando como vai ser...

– Bella, tá tudo bem? Você ficou vermelha de repente... – Ele perguntou preocupado.

– T-tá tudo ótimo! – Eu tenho que me controlar e parar de pensar, só deixar acontecer...

Mas quando ele me beija eu já começo a entrar em combustão, só sobrarão cinzas de mim no fim dessa noite...

Sentamo-nos no sofá e ele beijou-me doce e gentilmente. Parecia dizer através do gesto que estava tão entregue e vulnerável quanto eu. Não havia o que temer.

Pertencíamos um ao outro.

Com essa certeza em mente, percebi que agora precisava fazer outra coisa que Esme havia me ensinado:

Conduzí-lo.

Afastando-me relutantemente de seus lábios, disse:

– Edward... Toca pra mim? – Pedi após um suspiro.

Ele levantou-se prontamente depositando um beijo em minha testa e dirigindo-se ao piano. Só então percebi a sorte de ter um namorado inocente. Se fosse qualquer outra cara, com certeza iria aproveitar-se da ambigüidade das minhas palavras.

Mas não Edward.

Enquanto eu refletia sobre isso, Edward tocava as primeiras notas da minha canção de ninar. Pela primeira vez, dei total atenção aos seus dedos movendo-se rapidamente sobre as teclas e não ao seu glorioso rosto.

Senti um calor apoderar-se lentamente de mim enquanto eu os observava deslizar sobre as teclas como se as acariciasse, enquanto a minha mente imaginava aqueles dedos sobre mim, deslizando com tanta delicadeza como fazia com o piano, aqueles dedos gelados me fazendo incendiar por dentro, desenhando em mim cada nota do nosso amor...

Contive um gemido enquanto sentia-me arrepiar por completo.

Aqueles pensamentos impuros não abalaram somente o meu corpo, mas também a minha mente.

Levantei-me do sofá, sem um pensamento consciente para fazer tal coisa e dirigi-me ao piano, parando atrás dele, que ainda tocava, sem notar minhas más intenções. Quando coloquei minhas mãos sobre seus ombros o senti enrijecer e, automaticamente, fiquei nervosa também. Enquanto eu tentava relaxar, uma frase passou pela minha mente:

"Já estou na beira do penhasco mesmo... Por que não pular?"

Rolei os olhos. Eu era irônica até comigo mesma! E com um talento inato para humor negro pelo visto!

Deixando de lado minhas preocupações e diálogos internos, abaixei a cabeça lentamente até ele, sentindo o inebriante perfume do meu vício, até finalmente chegar a sua orelha, onde passei a ponta da língua, apenas testando.

E qual não foi a minha surpresa quando ele se arrepiou!

_Arrepiou!_

Eu não acredito que eu consegui!

Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Suas mãos pararam abruptamente sobre as teclas, fazendo com que o único som fosse o da nossa respiração.

Desci os lábios por sua mandíbula, depositando um delicado beijo em seu pescoço, sobre a cicatriz feita por Carlisle tantos anos antes. Sem pensar racionalmente, mordi levemente, próximo a cicatriz, vendo-o mexer-se desconfortavelmente no banco do piano.

Afastei-me do seu corpo, fazendo com que ele abrisse os olhos a minha procura. Contornei o banco e parei a sua frente, com o piano as minhas costas e com as pernas entre as suas. Pus a mão delicadamente em seu lindo rosto, sentindo a textura lisa e marmórea de sua pele.

Em um gesto completamente entregue, Edward deitou a cabeça em minha mão. Não queria quebrar o momento, mais o meu corpo gritava por ele. Eu precisava abraçá-lo, precisava sentir seu copo contra o meu, dizendo sem palavras o quanto me amava.

Inclinei meu corpo pra frente e antes que eu pudesse fazer algo, ele envolveu minha cintura com os braços, puxando-me para ele. Passei meus braços em torno de seu pescoço e descansei as mãos nos fios macios e acobreados de seus cabelos enquanto ele encostava ternamente sua cabeça em meu peito.

Ouvindo meu coração.

Aquele era o momento mais terno que já tinha tido com Edward, e com certeza o mais lindo. Eu não tinha mais o que eu temer.

Depois dessa noite eu seria, definitiva e irrevogavelmente, _dele._

E mal podia esperar por isso.

***POV Edward***

Eu estava assustadoramente ansioso.

Bom, assustador pra mim.

Eu não tinha lembrança de me sentir tão ansioso, porque nunca tive coisas tão importantes em jogo em apenas uma noite.

Eu tinha que me manter sob controle ou poderia destruir a razão da minha existência apenas por amá-la demais.

E, por mais ridículo que pareça, também fiquei ansioso por outro motivo.

Afinal, eu não tinha experiência alguma nisso.

Mesmo tendo vivido 92 anos a mais que ela, estava temeroso.

E se, depois de termos enfrentado tantos riscos para que isso acontecesse, ela não... _Gostasse_?

Eu também não sabia o que esperar.

O que eu sentiria?

Não vou mentir dizendo que não me assustei com a "dica" de Emmett.

Afinal, que merda seria APF?

Tudo isso girava em minha mente de forma vertiginosa, e enquanto eu pensava em tudo isso, ainda me preocupava em não deixar nada transparecer em meu rosto, afinal, não queria deixar Bella mais nervosa.

Eu podia ouvir o trovoar de seu coração quando me pediu para tocar. Provavelmente querendo um pouco de distância para se acalmar.

Devo admitir que a agradeci internamente por isso. Também queria um pequeno momento pra mim, mas _nunca_ admitiria.

Depois de alguns momentos tocando, já me sentia mais calmo e relaxado. Eu iria enfrentar meus medos como homem essa noite.

E a faria completamente _minha._

Sorri maliciosamente com essa idéia, meus pensamentos vagando pela sarjeta de tão sujos que ficaram.

Então, tirando-me de meus devaneios de como a pele pálida dela ficaria em contraste com o lençol vermelho quando eu a deitasse delicadamente sobre ele, ela levantou-se e caminhou até mim felinamente, expondo uma sensualidade que eu nunca imaginei ver em seus movimentos.

Continuei tocando, tentando ignorar a pulsação que só esse caminhar provocou em mim. Quando ela parou a trás de mim, pensei que iria massagear meus ombros, sussurrar palavras carinhosas em meu ouvido ou simplesmente me observar tocar como às vezes ela fazia, perdendo-se na melodia como eu, mas ainda assim, ficando um pouco tenso pela proximidade.

Mas Bella foi imprevisível, como sempre.

Quando sua língua tocou minha orelha, vibrações varreram meu corpo, meu fazendo arrepiar e perder todo o controle que vinha tentando manter desde que a vi naquele delicado e tentador vestido azul.

Minhas mãos congelaram sobre as teclas, indecisas.

Por um instante, achei que a agarraria e a tomaria ali mesmo, sobre o piano, se ela continuasse me provocando daquela forma, me fazendo sentir coisas que eu sequer tinha imaginado.

Mas, (in) felizmente, ela se afastou.

Imediatamente, senti-me frio, como nunca havia me sentido. Meu corpo gelado ansiava por seu corpo quente, frágil e perfumado, me fazendo suspirar de forma inaudível para ela.

E então ela postou-se a minha frente, me dando a privilegiada visão de seu corpo, apenas coberto por aquele fino pedaço de pano azulado.

Ela acariciou meu rosto e não resisti a deitar a cabeça, aceitando seu delicioso toque.

Eu estava total e completamente entregue àquela mulher.

Se naquele momento ela resolvesse me pedir pra passar uma semana dando banho nos lobos da reserva, eu faria sem pestanejar.

Quando notei que ela inclinou-se em minha direção, como se pretendesse me abraçar, não agüentei mais esperar. Puxei-a para mim, envolvendo meus braços em torno de sua delicada cintura e correspondeu, colocando as mãos em meus cabelos. Encostei-me a ela, respirando profundamente e sentindo toda a dor que eu teria que suportar. Seu cheiro delicioso já não era um tormento tão forte pra mim como no início, e eu tinha certeza que conseguiria ignorar esse detalhe, já não tão importante.

O som de seu coração me deu a certeza de que ele batia por mim, e que eu existia apenas por ele.

Eu já não conseguia mais me segurar.

Eu precisava de mais contato com seu corpo macio, urgentemente.

Naquele momento, todas as minhas dúvidas foram respondidas.

Eu não deveria ter medo de machucá-la. Ela estava totalmente certa quando disse que eu não poderia.

Eu nunca a machucaria. Nunca.

E também não deveria ter medo do que sentiria.

Com certeza, seria a experiência mais forte e íntima que teríamos, mostrando o quão vulnerável eu era a ela e ela a mim.

Comecei a me levantar lentamente do banco, meu rosto deslizando por sua barriga e subindo pelos seus seios, onde passei o nariz por seu delicado decote, ouvindo-a arfar e me rejubilando com isso. Quando finalmente cheguei aos seus lábios, beijei-a com força, transmitindo toda a vontade que sentia, e ela me agarrou prontamente, correspondendo ao meu beijo com a mesma intensidade e passando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, nos aproximando ainda mais.

***Bella POV***

Eu já estava, digamos, bem quente quando ele deslizou seu rosto pelo meu corpo, demorando seu nariz entre os meus seios e me fazendo arfar. Quando o senti me beijar, percebi que ele queria aquilo tanto quanto eu e enquanto o trazia mais pra perto tentava imaginar como eu faria para subirmos as escadas, mas sem ter que me soltar dele.

Não era algo fácil de se fazer, principalmente por ele estar me beijando. Eu perdia a minha linha de pensamento só por ele me encarar com aqueles olhos incrivelmente dourados!

Imagina com ele me beijando daquela forma!

Mas como um bom futuro marido, antes que eu tivesse que imaginar um jeito de levá-lo para a cama, como meu corpo implorava, ele desceu as mãos da minha cintura, deslizando-as por meu quadril e apertando levemente a minha bunda antes de erguer-me.

Meu cérebro estava definitivamente perdido, então me corpo assumiu o controle.

Passei agilmente minhas pernas em torno de sua cintura, enquanto ele caminhava, sem parar de me beijar, em direção as escadas.

– Bella... – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido com a voz rouca e sexy.

Demorei alguns segundos para responder, enquanto meu cérebro pifado tentava elaborar algo racional a se dizer.

O máximo que consegui naquele momento foi um:

- Hum...

– Promete que vai se comportar? Ele sussurrou novamente enquanto beijava meu pescoço.

Com certeza essa calcinha iria pro lixo depois dessa noite...

Levei mais alguns segundos, mas finalmente consegui:

– Eu... vou... vou... tentar. – Sussurrei com dificuldade enquanto prendia um gemido decepcionado.

Quer dizer que não vai ser essa noite?

Meu corpo esfriou quase instantaneamente.

Para que ele está me provocando dessa maneira se não vai fazer nada?

Mas antes que meu rosto desmoronasse com a minha decepção, ele prensou meu corpo mais fortemente contra o seu e eu pude sentir... Você sabe, que nem tudo estava perdido!

Ele sorriu com a minha expressão desejosa e disse:

– Está vendo o que você faz comigo?

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele abriu a porta do quarto muito facilmente mesmo comigo no colo.

Arregalei meus olhos e senti meu queixo literalmente cair enquanto ele alegrava-se com a minha surpresa.

Era como se um pedaço do céu estivesse ali e o melhor:

Meu anjo estava comigo.

* * *

**Mell: **Meninas me perdoem por parar justamente aqui! Mas garanto que o chap 4 vai sair muuuuito mais rápido que esse, e com o tão esperado lemon!

E pra quem não entendeu o que a Esme quis dizer eu explico: Como essa é uma história "Canon" a Bella ainda se recusa a casar. E a Esme explicou que de mulher solteira todos se aproveitam, entenderam?

Espero que sim!

Como propaganda faz bem a saúde, não custa vocês darem uma passadinha na minha nova fic, _Iron Lady _e na fic da Allie _O Crime Perfeito_ e deixarem uma review!

E como um bônus pra quem esperou** todo **esse tempo por uma atualização, temos:

A pegadinha do Tio Emmett!

**Allie: **Antes de falar da pegadinha, tenho uma pregunta pra vocês:

Quem acha que nós evoluímos 200% na escrita nesse chap com relação aos outros levanta a mão! \o/

Voltando a pegadinha:

Eu explico como funciona: O Tio Emmett faz uma pergunta e a primeira review com a resposta certa ganha o próximo chap dedicado a você!

O que vocês acham?

Então deixem reviews e se não tiverem conta ou não estiverem logados deixem o seu email com a review (tem que dar um espaço se não o fanfiction não aceita) e avisaremos quando o seu chap for postado!

A pegadinha desse chap é:

**Qual o tipo de cavalos favoritos dos vampiros?**

Quem souber a resposta corre e deixa uma review! até breve pessoal!


End file.
